The goal of this proposal is to develop a comprehensive, user-friendly, bank of tissue and biological fluid specimens from individuals demonstrating HIV-related malignancies. Material from this bank will be available for researchers interested in pathogenesis, as well as those seeking to improve the diagnostic tests and therapies for HIV-related malignancies. A specimen bank in an epicenter of the U.S. HIV/AIDS epidemic allows material from women, children and people of color to be well represented. Such a tissue bank will meet the needs of a wide variety of investigators in the field of HIV-related malignancies. To achieve this goal we will establish the D.C. HIV-Related Malignancy Tissue/Biological Fluid Bank Consortium from the group of hospitals providing the majority of care to individuals of all HIV-infected individuals in the metropolitan D.C. area. The D.C. HIV-Related Malignancy Tissue/Biological Fluid Bank Consortium will collect, preserve, and maintain a comprehensive bank of quality tissue and fluid specimens of all neoplastic processes from patients with HIV disease. A quality assurance system will be established to monitor the collection and preservation processes and ensure the quality of material distributed to individual investigators. An administrative structure will be implemented to maintain patients confidentiality while providing investigators accurate information regarding the source of the specimens. Accurate abstracted medical records will be maintained on each patient participating in the D.C. HIV-Related Tissue/Biological Fluid Bank to allow clinical correlation to biologic findings.